Gon
Entrance Insert Entrance Name TBA Special Attacks Neutral B - Melee Combat Despite his small size, Gon is an incredibly fearsome foe. His hide is tough enough to easily withstand the claws and teeth of predators, and his skull is incredibly hard, making his headbutt a devastating attack. His teeth and jaw strength allow him to bite through just about anything, even rock. Even with his short legs, Gon can run at a speed that puts even cheetahs to shame, and his legs have also been shown to allow him to jump several miles into the air. Side B - Dino Breath Gon jumps up into the air and spits a large (for Gon's size) fireball across the screen, which will send the opponent flying back if they are hit while standing up; if they are hit on the ground, they will squirm for a short time. It can easily be side stepped, jumped, or counter attacked prior to the fireball coming out if you are in close range. Strangely, another Gon is not immune to this attack, yet Gon is (almost) immune to True Ogre's fire, losing only 1 point of health. Up B - Big Bite If you push Up B bottun, Gon can grab opponents with his mouth. Gon carries him/her anywhere. And when Gon walks to the edge, bush B to let go, which opponents will be KO'd. Down B - Gon with the Wind Gon turns around, lifts up his tail and farts in the opponent's direction, complete with a squeaky sound effect. If an opponent walks into the 'gas', they will fall down immediately as if knocked out by the smell. Final Smash - Timber!!!! A background changed to black. A Tree appeared out of nowhere. Gon crashed through the tree. If the opponent is in it's position, he/she will get flat like a tortilla. If it's not in opponents position, he/she will be safe. KOSFX KOSFX1: KOSFX2: Star KOSFX: Screen KOSFX: Taunts Up: TBA Sd: *growling* Dn: TBA Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: TBA Victory 2: TBA Victory 3: TBA Lose/Clap: TBA Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose TBA Congratulations/Game Over Pictures TBA Ludwig Von Drake's Discussion Ludwig Von Drake: hmm? I wonder where this dinosaur came from? Johnny 5: Uh, Professor would it be nice not to touch him? Ludwig von Drake: Huh? Who are you? Johnny 5: Me? My names Johnny. Number 5 stupid name... want to be Kevin or Dave! Ludwig von Drake: Oh. Well have you recognize this dinosaur? Johnny 5: I read manga books about him. That creature was being rude to other animals. Ludwing von Drake: Well he should be taut a lesson! Johnny 5: Oh he will. He vaguely resembles an outdated depiction of a generic carnosaur in a tripod stance, only about the size of a small dog. He is an omnivore with an enormous appetite. He possesses enormous power and endurance for his size, his feats of strength including supporting his own weight with his jaws, to being able to partially lift a fully grown African Elephant. Ludwig Von Drake: Oh, what a muscular dinosaur! Johnny 5: That's not all. His scaly hide is almost impenetrable, being able to shrug off the bites of larger predators. Ludwig Von Drake: *laugh* I say we will welcome this Dinosaur into our honored society. Character Description TBA Other Attacks Ground Attacks Basic Attacks * AAA Combo- ??? * Dash Attack- ??? Tilt Attacks * Side- ??? * Up- ??? * Down- ??? Smashes * Side- ??? * Up- ??? * Down- ??? Aerials * N-Air - ??? * F-Air - ??? * B-Air - ??? * U-Air - ??? * D-Air - ??? Grabs, Throws * Grab- ??? * Pummel- ??? * Forward- ??? * Back- ??? * Up- ??? * Down- ??? Others * Ledge attack: ??? * 100% ledge attack: ??? * Front attack: ??? * Back attack: ??? * Trip attack: ??? Icon TBA Classic Mode TBA Extras Pawlette Swaps Victory Theme Stage Relic Lawl Food Fruit Video Trivia * Insert One Category:Playable Characters Category:Lawl Before Time Category:Unhuman Category:Dinosaur Category:Monster Category:Yellow Category:Semi-Cute Category:Small Category:Tekken Category:Gon Category:Tekken Guest Characters Category:Playable Characters (The Lawl Before Time) Category:Starter Characters Category:Lawl Before Time's Text and Read moveset Category:Starter Characters (LBT) Category:Jerk Category:Troublemakers Category:Characters that will definitely kick your ass Category:Anti Villains Category:Former Villains Category:Anti-Hero Category:Angry Characters Category:Happy Characters Category:Immortal Category:Immature Category:Manga Character Category:Anime Category:Joke Category:People who you do not want to mess with